House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu
House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu are the 21st and 22nd episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 81st and 82nd overall. They premiered on January 23, 2012. View the Episode Gallery. Plot It's the day of the ball. Amber, Nina and Fabian have had the same dream of Senkhara pushing Nina into the Chasm. While Joy gets a power trip organizing the ball, Vera and Trudy have a bake-off. And down in the tunnels, Amber, Nina, and Fabian attempt the deadly hopscotch challenge... The night of the ball. Will the next challenge be even harder? Eddie gets Patricia in trouble over the music, then saves the day. Nina and Fabian are alarmed to see that their dream from the night before is coming true. Summary House of Pressure Nina wakes up to find that falling into the chasm was a frightful nightmare. In the kitchen, Amber and Fabian tell Nina they had the same dream of her falling into the chasm. Amber worries she might have the mark, but she doesn't. Nina and Fabian don't talk about the kiss, though. At school, Joy is organizing the setup of the ball. Alfie suggests that Vera and Trudy have a bake-off the night of the ball. Alfie is not happy with Amber's controlling personality. Jerome is suspicious of Poppy and Mara. Mara manages to cover up that Poppy wrote to her father. Eddie and Patricia set up for the ball. Amber, Nina, and Fabian go to practice their hopscotch. Amber and Nina manage well, and so does Fabian, much to his surprise. They plan to go to the cellar, but Victor stops them and demands that they get ready for the ball. Victor also announces that he has a letter for Jerome and Poppy Clarke and Mara takes it to give to Poppy. The grand opening begins and Nina and Fabian talk. Fabian tells Nina she looks better than in the dream. Patricia hurt her wrist when Eddie dropped her while setting up so Eddie gives her a hand massage. Trudy and Vera commence their bake-off. Nina, Fabian, and Amber go to the tunnels. Amber manages to get past the challenge without a problem. Nina goes next, but freezes half way through. The ceiling begins to come down, but Nina succeeds in completing the challenge. Fabian trips as the ceiling falls further. House of Deja Vu Fabian gets up and starts the challenge over. The ceiling keeps descending and finally stops when Fabian does it completely. The ceiling goes up again and the Sibunas go toward the chasm. Vera's cake wins the bake-off. Ms. Andrews finds a receipt for the cake that falls out of Vera's bag. The Sibunas cannot find a way to cross the chasm so they return to the grand opening. Jasper gets a text from the collector. At the ball, Patricia hears the metal band warming up. Eddie admits he booked the band. Amber takes Alfie away to find them both masks. Nina and Joy find out they have the same dress. Ms. Andrews walks in with the same dress, too. The metal band begins to play and Victor goes to shut off the power so they stop. When the lights go out, Jerome runs to hide. Jerome sees the letter from his father in Mara's hand, but she tells him it's from Mick. Mara convinces Jerome to refund the money to Nina and Joy. Victor accuses Patricia of hiring the band and she lies to say it was a simple mistake. Eddie is surprised that Patricia didn't rat him out. Patricia says that in return Eddie has to help her fix the band situation. Vera excuses herself to go change after telling Victor he looked like a prince. The metal band begins playing classical music and Nina and Fabian realize the dream is coming true. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Hugh Lee as Gustav Ziestack *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis